


国王的棋局

by brightnight



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M, 小年轻A了上去, 老夫少妻
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27770281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightnight/pseuds/brightnight
Summary: 侧写师c闪x目标剑刷，类似杀死伊芙那样的双向暗恋。因为双方都太有行动力，一切发生的都非常快。
Relationships: Diarmuid Ua Duibhne | Saber/Gilgamesh | Caster
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

吉尔伽美什在休假的时候通常会爆买，甚至亲自去而不是委托代理人。毕竟重要的不是价格，而是亲手把什么东西带回去的感受。可这一次他遇到了对手。

这里是一家俄罗斯珠宝院，特色是钻石饰物的制作。吉尔伽美什随便挑了几件，过了一会儿，店长十分抱歉地走出来对他说，这些已经被人一口气买下了。买主吩咐说把这些多摆一会儿，等他喝完下午茶再包装起来。

“你想要这个吗？那些是我买的。”

吉尔伽美什转头看去，旁边正在举办一场酒与鱼子酱的品鉴会。于是他就被这么没礼貌地问了。不过对面的人年纪不大，还不足以让吉尔伽美什产生被冒犯的恼火。他叫了一杯水，走过去试图谈谈价钱。

“它们大概分别是8500磅，12000磅和9000磅。你可以溢价50%转卖给我。”

端端正正坐在里侧最左边沙发里的是一个黑发青年，头发半长不短，眼睛是金色。难得面前的年轻人还没有过上那种一碰到沙发就陷进去变成沙发土豆的生活。他坐的笔直，好像是书房的硬木椅一样。闻言他搓了搓自己颈侧的辫子：“你怎么知道的？这里没有标价，也没有人告诉你价钱！”

吉尔伽美什坐在他的对面，把价格报了正舒舒服服摊平把自己塞进沙发里面，闻言他侧头看了看旁边，越过嘈杂的品鉴会，从这里正好可以看见展示柜和柜台。他是怎么听清楚店主说了什么的，在诈自己？他把目光转回去，黑发青年迫不及待地自我介绍：“我叫迪卢木多，迪卢木多·奥迪那！”

在这个光线照不到的角落里漂亮的金眼睛像是相机拍下的饮水的狼，出于职业病，吉尔伽美什盯着他的脸部轮廓试图构想那其下的骨架，判断他是哪里人、那个民族的。但他也没有认真，最终只得出了他脸很好看，值得自己多看一会儿的结论。

“可本王为什么要知道你的名字？”吉尔伽美什换了个姿势，冲旁边打了个响指，“我再给你三分钟考虑。不管你是代理人还是自己买，不妨多想一想。”一直关注着此处的店长亲自为他拿来了一杯品鉴会上的酒。

“你还没告诉我为什么。名字和为什么，总得说一个。还有为什么你要自称本王，你是什么中东国家的亲王吗？”迪卢木多不满地说道。

所以说年轻人就是很麻烦，吉尔伽美什尝了一口酒就放下了，嘴里糊弄道：“因为我经常来这里买，看一眼的价格就差不多了。”

“那你叫什么！”

吉尔伽美什愤怒地坐直了，迪卢木多却低头去翻脚边的购物袋。他的个子和胳膊都很长，轻而易举地越过沙发把手，从笔挺的纸袋里拿出一个盒子，推给吉尔伽美什。

“你这么喜欢血钻吗？红宝石就不行吗？”

真是够了，一个问题会引出另一个问题。这又是什么？别人递给自己的小盒子里吉尔伽美什收到过最糟糕的是一个装了情报的u盘，三个国家在争抢；第二糟糕的是一根充满放射物污染的手指，送的那个人被吉尔伽美什抓回去继续无期徒刑了……他欲言又止地把手指放在盒子的表面敲了敲，说：“派你来的人没有告诉你吗？”

“啊？我是自己来的。”迪卢木多迷惑不像作假。

这可能确实不假，这个包装盒是旁边一家私人宝石店，吉尔伽美什并不陌生，但那里通常由他的代理人关注着。算了，他通常对小孩很宽容。眼前这家伙绝对不超过21岁，没有拿品鉴会的酒，桌子上放的是一瓶气泡水。

“吉尔伽美什。”

自我介绍逐渐变成了陌生的东西，因为来找上吉尔伽美什的人通常都对他的身份和傲慢的态度有所准备，因为他们都有求于他。打开的盒子里只是简单粗暴地放了一颗猩红色的宝石。它的颜色跟吉尔伽美什的眼睛有九分像，是属于他看到就会顺手买下的范围。

“你能带我回你家玩一天吗？”迪卢木多问道，“今天是我生日。如果可以的话我就全送给你。”他的脚边还有几个购物袋。

在这里通常没人在意谁是谁，只要你能支付货款。一皮箱现金可以、支票可以、信用卡可以——移动支付或许不行，因为额度太大了。

“……”

吉尔伽美什终于稍微认真地看了眼迪卢木多，他那张嘴唇里似乎下一刻就要吐出什么刻薄话。迪卢木多的眼睛从他闪亮的金发飘到那双猩红的、充满审视的眼神，再到嘴唇极细微的抖动，满怀希望地期待吉尔伽美什不要说什么难听话。

——今天可是他的生日，期末考试刚刚结束，他推掉了所有任务，假期还有最后两天，总之他不想杀人。

“从你身上或者身边随便取出三件东西给我看，然后让我看看你的手。”

“？？？”迪卢木多满腹疑惑地照做了，这又不难。他拿出了新手机，今天刚到手的自行车钥匙。剩下好像没有什么了，他从脚边的购物袋里又翻出了一颗小一些的宝石，一颗偏向血色的帕帕拉恰。这种宝石多为粉色或者橙色，要找出这种颜色真不容易，但对比血的颜色还是太淡了，所以他没有拿出来给吉尔伽美什。然后他把胳膊肘支在桌子上，吉尔伽美什也凑过来，一脸严肃地研究他的手掌。

换一个时间迪卢木多不会接受这种条件。出于心虚，他使劲地想吉尔伽美什为什么要看自己的手，他的指尖感觉得到吉尔伽美什的呼吸。他的手上没有枪茧，近期也没有用合金线杀人，说到底他最近根本没有参加任务，当然也没有洗掉指纹。然后他的思绪飘飞起来，吉尔伽美什的手指比他要柔软得多。他下意识蜷曲了自己的手掌，吉尔伽美什却正好在此时轻轻拍了拍他手背，把手收了回去。

“可以。不过本王在休假，一整天恐怕不行。现在是下午三点，明天中午十二点我要回去工作，吃过午饭就会让秘书送你回市内。我一会儿要开车去的地方是郊区别墅，我可以把地址给你，如果你需要跟家人说？你的自行车停在哪儿，一会儿有人会帮你送过去。”

吉尔伽美什低头在支票簿上写下一串地址推过去，然后敲了敲桌子示意迪卢木多带上他的贡品。他站起身，经过门口的时候迪卢木多对店主说。

“我已经把买的东西送给他了。”

太近了，吉尔伽美什心想，现在的年轻人好像完全不知道社交距离为何物。但在他出声前吉尔伽美什竟然没发现他跟的这么近，明明还捏着三四个购物袋，竟然一点动静也没有。迪卢木多的手里把玩那张写了地址的支票，径直越过吉尔伽美什给他开了门。

“我又不是小孩子，没有什么人需要报备的。忘了自行车吧，我不需要它了。”

现在的年轻人都玩什么？家里有什么好玩的？吉尔伽美什正在休假中，所谓的郊区别墅实际上可以算作他常住的家，他的秘书西杜丽也在这里有个房间，工作室、酒窖和收藏室也在这里……吉尔伽美什漫不经心地想着一会儿问他喜欢什么然后叫人买回来好了。与此同时身旁的迪卢木多也在思考这个问题。

身为一个顶尖杀手，跟一个从事公职的家伙回家到底有什么好玩的？问得好。猫和老鼠？谁是老鼠？坐在车后座一刻不停到处乱看的迪卢木多随手砸了一下车里某个按钮，一个冰柜打开，冒着寒气的红酒瓶送进他的手心。他把红酒拿出来估了一下价钱就放回去了，公职人员这么有钱吗？吉尔伽美什现在正在闭目养神，但之后他肯定想问自己为什么看上他，迪卢木多得好好想一想编什么鬼话。

真话？这是少有的说真话也可以但他不愿意的情况了。

三个月迪卢木多经历了帮派斗争，FBI某不存在的部门长官更迭，间谍之死和一场期末考试。在间谍之死后，期末考试前，他难得在杀死别人后去回看现场。

杀手是可以回看现场的，只要做好心理隔离，比如：不应当，我只是一个普通的不想考试的大学生罢了。也正因此，如果心里隔离做的够好，回看谋杀现场的理由也会不存在——迪卢木多是真的不想期末考试。明明在那封邮件赶在他不接任务的前10秒塞进邮箱的时候他还气得要死，垃圾工作误我学习。

邮件的内容是：杀死一家三口里做文书工作的男人（这家里有两个爸爸，另外一个是早出晚归的金融社畜）。迪卢木多赶得巧，为了给儿子过生日他们全都回家了，笑眯眯地对儿子说：“生日是可以梦想成真的日子。”当晚他们因一氧化碳窒息，只有儿子趁他们做爱的时候跑去跟马概里的迷你马睡在一起。迪卢木多像幽灵一样地过去看了一眼，两小团活物相亲相爱地在干草堆里抱在一起，然后他离开了。警方赶到后迪卢木多设计好的二次爆炸毁灭了所有的线索。

距离那时已经过去了超过48小时，警戒线还没有撤走，迪卢木多走过拐角的时候被一辆金色的跑车闪瞎了眼睛，看向案发现场的时候突然意识到刚才那辆跑车可能还不够闪，因为他见到了吉尔伽美什。抱着个Ipad站着的吉尔伽美什像是发丝用纯金打造的快乐王子，眼睛是红宝石，正带着一个小孩和另外一个褐色头发的女人在现场做侧写。迪卢木多不知道侧写师是怎么工作的，但他已经认出来那是大难不死的儿子，一觉醒来失去一切是怎样的感受？吉尔伽美什不时停下侧写，哄一会儿小孩，还把旁边一辆黑色轿车的车门打开，把里面的迷你马放出来。估计是那个女人的车。

不过现在迪卢木多正坐在这辆颜色嚣张的金色跑车里面，和车主人一起。

这就是他为什么不能说真话。假话才需要合乎时宜，真话永远容易脱口而出——真好啊，我也可以吗？我被你吸引，我想靠你再近一点。你能对我微笑吗？你能爱我吗？

迪卢木多不可以，因为他不是这么富有人性的“鸟儿”，所以他不得不把嘴闭上，好好编点假话堵回去。他是养父安格斯的孩子，安格斯有很多孩子，他把他们拼成了“布鲁纳波恩鸟类图鉴”。人类才会有那些想法，而他是“天鹅”。

侧写师都是疯子和反社会……迪卢木多一直有这样的观念。因为他杀人的方式统归不过是一时激情或者是客户要求，而他的经验和知识确保目标的死亡。而侧写师在干什么？通过杀人现场反向推导？这条肠子代表了什么，为什么要把阴茎切下来，人的内脏在亚洲的传说里有五行……吉尔伽美什明明这么好看。迪卢木多始终对那天看到的金发男人念念不忘。隔了一周，两周，三周，他终于听凭内心的冲动，买了一堆礼物试图靠近这个并非自己目标的男人。

不知过了多久，迪卢木多停止了多动症行为，因为吉尔伽美什在旁边看起来已经睡着了。他充满了大胆的想法，并且迫不及待地付诸行动……

吉尔伽美什闭着眼睛，前面的司机看起来也不在乎除了开车以外的任何事，迪卢木多若无其事地去把自己手盖在身旁人的手背上。他有点脸红，呼吸和人体在座椅上的轻微震动却一点也没有了。他曾用这种办法杀掉在火车上逃亡的目标，这个倒霉鬼找了一块柔软的海绵垫在上面睡得人事不省，然后就再也醒不过来了。脖颈里流出的血被海绵吸收，几百公里后才被卸货工人发现……

然而吉尔伽美什还没睡着，他反手捏了捏迪卢木多的手就挣脱了。迪卢木多眼看着那只手抬起来，在自己的肩上借了点力，然后又抬高，揉了揉他的脑袋。他瞪大了眼睛，放松身体，把重心放回座位上，重新开始呼吸。

-tbc


	2. Chapter 2

迪卢木多不算小了，他今天已经满了18岁，在大部分国家都是个成年人。他在全球范围内的假身份上普遍写自己21-24岁，根据需要留两天的胡茬。人类的年龄没有意义，天鹅一岁就长出洁白的羽毛，迪卢木多还是个小孩的时候就开始工作。安格斯以前是给他信封、经费、护照和人类。“鸟儿”小时候也是人类的样子，有个大人带着，行事会方便很多。长大后他有卡了，报酬也开始有一部分可以让他自由支配——他已经花光了，吉尔伽美什的喜好里面最便宜的是宝石，剩下的不好打听。

他并不是一个简单的侧写师，安格斯警告道，如果他深入下去的话吉尔伽美什也会知道他，别的不说被吉尔伽美什盯上的杀手一个个从世界上销声匿迹了，“鸟儿”们无疑就是接下来的目标。安格斯抱着他，叫他亲爱的小天鹅，他说他总是多偏爱自己一点，希望他不要被吉尔伽美什盯上。重点是就算知道自己被盯上了也不要杀掉吉尔伽美什，杀掉他很麻烦。

跑车开进庄园的时候迪卢木多在内心咋舌，但实际上房子并不算大，一个三层楼小别墅而已。迪卢木多见过最奇葩的一位是在自己家还需要直升机移动的，说实话他很好奇那家伙的尸体放干血塞进壁橱后到底多久才被发现的。

跟着打开门的吉尔伽美什进去的时候他什么都不想了，被金碧辉煌的内设闪瞎了眼。说实话他坐在金色跑车里面已经没什么感觉，但是进门的那一刻又被吉尔伽美什的审美品位刷新了认知。

吉尔伽美什在自己家里走来走去，迪卢木多出于礼仪找了个特别软的沙发把自己丢了进去。趁吉尔伽美什闭目养神在跑车里评估哪里适合架枪是一码事，主人醒着他自然要控制一下自己的视线，不要太露骨地想象杀人抛尸的路线图。侧写师都是疯子和反社会，如果凑的太近吉尔伽美什说不定知道自己在想什么。

“你在想什么？”

“想参观你家，想和你聊天，想怎么把你骗上床。你是坚持两情相悦才能做爱，还是只要送上门来都可以？”

金发男人嗤笑了一声，好像看到自己养的小狗追自己尾巴转圈结果绊了一跤。

“要长得好看的才可以，因为没时间两情相悦。”

看似年轻实则早已是多年社畜的迪卢木多实在是对此感同身受，他嘟囔道：“因为工作，我也恨工作。我想喝可乐。”

“自己买。”一个Ipad被塞进他的手里。他家里看起来哪里都能摸得出一个Ipad，这个装满了很多购物商城的app。他们先后洗完澡，送来的是一大盒东西，包装上印了个棋盘。

“你想跟我下棋？”

吉尔伽美什好奇地从窗口处把无人机上的快递取下来，箱子表面是引着一大块棋盘。洗完澡出来的迪卢木多也走过来，却不是为了收货，而是跟吉尔伽美什接吻，试图把他往床上拖。吉尔伽美什的注意力很快转移了，他丢下箱子，看进那双纯金色的眼里，迫使迪卢木多的视线是四处游移，最终不得不回看自己。他漫不经心地想：处男。

真稀奇，吉尔伽美什像他这么大的时候已经是个成熟的花花公子了，迪卢木多的脸蛋这么好看，长到这么大的十几年里都在忙什么？他的睫毛真长，像是黑凤蝶的翅膀。吉尔伽美什吮着他的舌头像是捉住了这只蝴蝶，它迅速而惊慌地拍打翅膀，却也没有飞走。

不算漫长的吻激起了情欲，迪卢木多迫不及待地把吻从吉尔伽美什的嘴唇边滑下，脖颈，胸口，腹部，然后含住了他的阴茎。吉尔伽美什抓住了他的头发，威胁地捏了捏：“把牙齿收好。”换来迪卢木多含混不清地呜呜应答。水平差强人意，但是学的飞快。他一开始就急不可待地整个吞下，过了一会儿就只能含住一半或者四处舔舔了。吉尔伽美什的阴茎时不时碰到他的脸颊和鼻尖，像是催促，又像是诱惑。迪卢木多很快又成功把整根阴茎吞了进去，因为咽反射诚实地红了眼睛。

吉尔伽美什基本算是个耐心的好老师，除了在射精的时候流露出暴君的本色，抓进迪卢木多湿润的黑发像是握住缰绳，把云中飞来的天马拉下地面。迪卢木多全无所谓，他因为深喉咽下去一半，吐了剩下一半在手心里好奇地看。吉尔伽美什从暗格里拿出酒给他，转过身看到他在舔自己的手心。

室内的酒是一瓶淡金色香槟，吉尔伽美什还没来得及把开瓶器丢过去，安静的室内已经响起了“啵”的一声。迪卢木多仰头喝了一大口，地上有半个软木塞，另外一半被按进瓶子里面。

吉尔伽美什骂了一句小混蛋，按下他的胳膊，把他嘴里的那一口给抢走了。他们搂在一起后退几步，终于到了床的附近。吉尔伽美什推了迪卢木多一下，力气不小，后者却只是坐着没倒下去。他的胸肌像是一堵墙，蜜色的皮肤手感好得很，被吉尔伽美什顺手挠了挠脖子。

“躺着，让你来的话我大概中途把你踹下床。”于是迪卢木多咂咂嘴，回味起刚才的吻，他偏头叼了口吉尔伽美什的小指，然后躺下去了。在吉尔伽美什扩张的时候迪卢木多心里飞快地过了一遍性拷问教程，在训练中他给同伴带去恐惧，也品尝同伴给予他的。吉尔伽美什并不问他感受，只是用红眼睛俯视他。迪卢木多这段时间买了不少这种颜色的宝石，这一瞬间他觉得自己跟一些挖眼睛的变态（他真的认识不少）达成了某种程度的共识，因为吉尔伽美什的眼睛比宝石还要瑰丽。他的动作不粗暴也不算温柔，很难说他是否在乎迪卢木多的感受。因为此时的迪卢木多也正沉溺于新奇的体验，像是浸泡在羊水里的婴儿，对于什么都全然接受。

“啊。”他短促地叫了一声。倒不是喊疼，而是吉尔伽美什缓缓填满的动作压迫出过多的快感，令他的眼眶发热。他眨眨眼睛，眼前仍然是吉尔伽美什，没有突然变成他的教官，或者是另一只“鸟儿”。吉尔伽美什并不想把恐惧塞进自己的脑袋，摆在面前的是赤裸裸的掌控欲。就算迪卢木多真的是一只不通人性的天鹅，他大概也能听懂吉尔伽美什的意思。毕竟他想要支配迪卢木多，他想要迪卢木多接受自己的支配，而这些都不需要发出任何言语。他的眼神、他的呼吸、血流奔涌而过的时所叫嚣的，都是稳定而响亮的声音。这些声音都离恐惧和痛苦相去甚远，而像是一个从未见过的温暖笼子，在引诱迪卢木多过去。

其实有一点迪卢木多是想错了。吉尔伽美什很关心他的反应，因为这很有趣。迪卢木多不是生手也不像精于此道，令吉尔伽美什对他身份的猜测纷纷落空。软木塞的截断面光滑无比，像是干脆利落滚到床下的人头。一路而来缄默的安检为这个暗示添加了几分诡异色彩。可看看身下迪卢木多的神情却又让人觉得他根本没想这么多，统统都是疑心生鬼，这不过是谁家不知天高地厚的有钱小鬼罢了。一切的经验与直觉在他身上失效，那么他现在的意醉情迷又有几分是真的？吉尔伽美什心想，小混蛋，然后把他干得仰起脖子。起码他的嘴可能真的是第一次，可他学习口交的聪慧却没有一分用在接受支配臣服关系的份上。他完全能读懂吉尔伽美什的意图然后再刻意地视而不见。

吉尔伽美什捏住了迪卢木多鼓胀的阴茎，迫使他发出连续不断的好听呻吟。迪卢木多躺在床上，腰胯上下移动，食髓知味地把阴茎送进吉尔伽美什的手里。他的神情甚至有些无辜，好像他只是把什么饱满的果实献给吉尔伽美什似的。

情欲开始滋长并填满每一丝空间，尽管他们才交换姓名几个小时，，但理解对方的意图变得如此轻易。迪卢木多抓起一个枕头塞进自己的腰下，抽回胳膊的时候被吉尔伽美什自上而下按住。这个姿势下他进得更深，快速地律动，同时撸动迪卢木多的阴茎。

迪卢木多似乎想说什么，到了嘴边的词语被快感淹没得一干二净，于是他只是张着嘴。吉尔伽美什的抽插停了片刻，捻开手上的黏液，随手把它抹在迪卢木多的腹肌上，心想这是不是对他太刺激了点。他更近地看那双盛满快感的金眼睛，像是盛满黄金的湖。迪卢木多是拥有一切的年轻人，无限的精力，无穷的力量，灭顶的欢乐，耀眼的光芒。吉尔伽美什都有些动心了，这与年轻时候的自己是多么相像，他可以再度拥有这一切，通过拥有迪卢木多。如果想要引诱自己是他的目的，那么他已经赢过了在此之前的三个商业间谍、四个政府特工和一打心怀鬼胎的处子。吉尔伽美什问道：“你来自哪儿？”他用双手按住迪卢木多的两只胳膊，压下了自己的体重，仿佛要把他按进柔软的床里。可迪卢木多仍轻而易举地抬起手，带着些许不明所以，像是天鹅挥展他的翅膀那般自然而然。他反握住吉尔伽美什，企图把他抱进怀里，也让他们结合得更紧密。迪卢木多简直是个贪得无厌的小鬼，欲火烧得吉尔伽美什焦躁起来，他掐了一把他的腰，只摸到一手柔软结实的肌肉……

今天他们之中必定有一个下不来床。

迪卢木多获准抱着吉尔伽美什，他的表情就跟吉尔伽美什口中宣称的那般荣幸，理应如此。控制表情变得格外艰难，像是飞了过量的叶子。迪卢木多看起来像个不烟不酒的好孩子，实际上以他的耐药性，麻痹自己或者说被麻痹已经变成了一件很难的事。而今天他却亲身体会到性爱带来的欣快不在耐药性的抵抗范围内，他飘飘欲仙，更不要说还抱着一个吉尔伽美什。他这就忘记刚才在床上被吉尔伽美什的手支配到头皮发麻，仿佛连脑浆都射出去的感觉了。因为太爽了连细节都有些记不清了，像是窒息或是溺水，罪魁祸首的脸变得模糊。迪卢木多低下头。

金发男人在他的怀里阖着眼睛休息，他的肤色像牛乳一样白，又像是水晶或者东方的玉石。胳膊上有紫色的纹身，在大臂的外侧，两边对称，迪卢木多觉得这像是四叶草。他初见到吉尔伽美什的裸体的时候其实在心里腹诽他是不是太瘦了，实际上抱在手里能感到一些分量。迪卢木多的心中涌起一股冲动，想把吉尔伽美什就这么一下子掼在墙壁上，他会被打碎吗？他的身体里会滚落出珍珠、黄金和红宝石吗？最终迪卢木多收紧了手臂，把头埋进吉尔伽美什的颈侧，他闻到乳香与胡椒的气味。吉尔伽美什用的香水品味独特，说不上好不好闻，但绝对令人印象深刻。

“啪”，吉尔伽美什仍然闭着眼睛，把手按在了迪卢木多的脸上嫌弃地推开他的脸，红色的眼睛睁开一条缝，颐指气使道：“去浴室。”

事情要从“布鲁纳波恩鸟类图鉴”说起。如果乍一听这个名字，很多人可能会以为这是一本书或者一本图册。可那是一本杀手图鉴，只要付钱、或者付出人情，或者别人的性命，你可以雇佣图鉴上的杀手为你服务，它们......这里并不是性别不明的意味，而是字面意义的。“布鲁纳波恩鸟类图鉴”的扉页就这么写着。

“它们以鸟类为名，自己也认为自己是漂亮的鸟儿，我的鸟儿。行走在地上的人类甚至不会飞，怎么可能捉住我的孩子们？”

鸟类图鉴被挂在一个独立网站上，域名和服务器整天乱变，需要从暗网中寻找联络人获得门路。但网站十分稳定且保密，任何人都能访问，任何人。吉尔伽美什作为侧写师的职业就永远接触不到这个网站，但是暗地里甚至收到安格斯的亲笔信，声称他的鸟儿永远期待服务于他。

“那你现在在侧写的对象是谁？”迪卢木多在问了几个蠢问题后“比如你会不会买除了红宝石以外的宝石”，“我送你的礼物你喜不喜欢”，“侧写师是不是都是疯子，你侧写杀人犯的时候自己会想实践吗”……终于进入正题。吉尔伽美什沉默了大约有三十秒，迪卢木多看看棋盘上被杀得大败的白子，又看看吉尔伽美什难看的神情，恍然大悟地读懂了气氛：“如果涉及工作保密的问题说说主观印象也可以的！我感觉你的工作是仅仅从别人的笔迹里判断对方的性格，我觉得这很神奇。”

“如果那真的是亲笔写下的字迹就好了，”吉尔伽美什想到休假前最后一点工作就心头火起，“本王不清楚其他杂种侧写的时候有没有看到什么鬼东西，但我侧写的时候，面前有一个人。”

迪卢木多用全部表情展现自己的困惑。

“我通常只追逐职业杀手。通常而言我去现场一看，就会知道这是否是这个人作案。因为职业杀手通常根据当时的心情因地制宜地作案，哪怕雇主有杀人手法的要求，属于杀手自己的痕迹也会存在。”迪卢木多心里开始打鼓，低头越过形状各异的棋子去拿旁边的水果吃。

“天鹅。”

吉尔伽美什冷不丁地吐出一个词，正装模做样在果盘里挑挑拣拣的迪卢木多险些把一颗紫红色的葡萄捏碎在手心。他欲盖弥彰地丢下葡萄，拿了一颗苹果。所幸对方似乎并没有察觉他的异状，继续说了下去：“虽然听起来像是一种鸟，实则是特有的杀手代号。他和许多看似毫无关联的顶尖杀手的背后都站着同一个人。刚才说了，侧写的时候面前有一个人……”

“然后他变成了一只天鹅，拍拍翅膀飞走了？”

“不要打断我，杂种！”吉尔伽美什郁闷地想去拿水果，结果还是中途转移目标，拿起了金色的酒。他从酒窖里拿出一堆好酒，迪卢木多竟然一种也不碰，然后在棋盘上等着阴他。吉尔伽美什从没觉得国际象棋这么可恨过，又或者他只是不习惯失败。迪卢木多低头啃苹果，调整了一下阴翳的表情，抬头发出欠打的声音：“这太离奇了，我无法相信。就算你没有说谎，但我觉得你哄我哄的太过了。”他反手接住吉尔伽美什含怒冲他丢过来的另一个苹果。不过迪卢木多自知理亏，他小声说：“如果你心里想着对方很可怕绝对不能让他赢，你也会像我一样赢的。棋子不会背叛你，又不是凭运气打牌。”

如你所见他们在下棋，迪卢木多买的是性玩具棋盘，棋盘是棋盘，只是一副国际象棋的32枚棋子全部都是形状各异的性玩具。游戏规则是被迪卢木多被吃子，他就用自己“吃”那个棋子；如果是吉尔伽美什被吃子，他就回答迪卢木多的问题。原则是尽量说真话，如果假话被对方识破或者真话不被相信，那就游戏结束。因此迪卢木多不会让吉尔伽美什赢，否则如果他被问你是谁的时候，他到底该怎么答？

“本王出生在一个很大的家族里。自从我20岁后我成了家主，就没有能让我觉得‘可怕’的敌人了。你觉得我的长辈们都是活的年纪够大了自愿去死的吗？”吉尔伽美什摇摇头，这话说的不尽完全，他的表姐伊斯塔尔就逃过一劫，从此她再也不本人亲自下场兴风作浪。靠代理人能让吉尔伽美什头疼的程度总归有极限，但好处是无迹可寻。有的时候吉尔伽美什甚至怀疑自己的直觉，伊斯塔尔早就死在了当年的乱战里，可他又旋即觉得，他没有死，伊斯塔尔怎么可能死去。不过这些他就不可能跟迪卢木多说，他问：“你到底为什么下得这么好？技术和经验总是需要时间和练习，不是想法和热情能改变的。”

因为我是papa最优秀的“鸟儿”，把所有工作都完成，所有功课都做完，自然就有时间发展兴趣爱好了呀。迪卢木多得意洋洋地打了个响指，他说：“作为额外服务好了，就当我输了一把。”

“等等，那我换个问题。”

“啊？”迪卢木多卡壳， 就听吉尔伽美什接了下去：“我刚才说到我在追查的杀手是‘天鹅’，你是天鹅吗？”

“我是。”

假话才需要掩饰，真话只会脱口而出。迪卢木多摊开手，说：“这是我的翅膀。”他点了点自己的嘴唇，说：“这是我的喙。”

“牙尖嘴利的杂种。”吉尔伽美什怒极反笑。

但无论如何，一天的时间很长。短暂的玩耍和补充食物后，两人又滚在了一起。迪卢木多精力旺盛，像是一尾活鱼。吉尔伽美什每每看他在面前活蹦乱跳，就忍不住去招惹他。以至于临睡时他们居然也混在一起。这是他休假的最后一个好觉，如果迪卢木多能好好地闭上嘴睡觉，他姑且能把这具新鲜的肉体当作抱枕。

只是过了十分钟这个目的就宣告破产，迪卢木多确实是暖烘烘的好抱枕，但让他不说话果然还是不可能：他的心脏鼓动得如此之响，人却可以背对着吉尔伽美什保持柔软放松。他在假装自己能睡得着，也不知道是什么本事。吉尔伽美什心中一动，过去贴着迪卢木多的耳畔低声说：“你可以继续装睡，然后说说梦话？”

这年轻人的表演型人格比吉尔伽美什想的严重多了，他整个人差点能从床上跳起来，光速从床上转回身，一连串地说了出来：“期末考试前我不想复习，出门乱逛，正好看到你的车，金闪闪的。然后看到你站在一处房子前，好像是在工作，但一直在哄小孩，还有小马……”

“那是被害人的孩子，重要证人。”

“你也能这么哄我吗？”

实际上说出自己是天鹅这件事比说出本心要更严重一点，还好下午的时候吉尔伽美什没有信。但对迪卢木多来说，却意义非凡，因为此时说出本心也无所谓了，就当他做了梦。

吉尔伽美什竟然没有敷衍他。他回忆了一下案情，说：“他原本拥有幸福的家庭，两个父亲，然后他们被杀手袭击，一夜之间失去了一切。他并不配合调查，因为觉得整个世界都碎了……”

迪卢木多一言不发地听着，甚至没什么表情。原本他对自己的演技很有自信，但他还是有点怕被吉尔伽美什一脚踹下床，他非常确定贸然附和吉尔伽美什不是好想法。吉尔伽美什对人心太过敏锐了，他精于此道，甚至超过迪卢木多从小伪装人类的本事。

“然后我花了一点时间帮他重新塑造了世界，告诉他如果他愿意协助我的调查，我就资助他直到大学毕业。如果他真的这么喜欢被毁灭的小世界，他可以从事跟他父亲们相同的工作，亲手把它建立回来。”

“呃……我以为你会劝说他复仇，你看起来就很有那种感觉。”

“嗯？”

“睚眦必报？”迪卢木多被吉尔伽美什用力捏脸，但不是很痛，他没吭声。吉尔伽美什放手的时候年轻人的脸颊红了一大片，像是红山楂，一丁点愧疚从他的心里升起了。他破天荒地解释起来了。

“小孩子往往只是大概知道什么是好，或者被美好的东西吸引，但实际上不理解怎样可以达成，也说不出自己具体要什么。但他总有一天会知道，到那时候他或许会继续追逐，或许把旧的珍藏好扭头去追求新的。这都可以，小孩子值得拥有这种自由，我会帮他。抓住凶手是我的事情，不是为了他……我对‘天鹅’就很感兴趣。估计有一天会为了侧写在庭院里养一只天鹅。”

“别养天鹅，”迪卢木多假装听不见有兴趣那一句，“除非它们拿你当伴侣，否则每一只都很凶，翅膀拍人很疼，攻击性也强。漂亮是漂亮，但是有得选的话不要养。”

“听起来你没得选？”

“我养父就散养了很多。顺提一句他不觉得小孩子拥有自由与美好，他才是唯一美好的那个，不过他确实是。很小的时候我被天鹅弄哭，但他还是要我去喂它们。后来有一只天鹅喜欢我，拿我当伴侣。她愿意坐在我身边，羽毛很暖和。有天鹅啄我她就第一个跳起来攻击。所以我是天鹅，陪她去湖里游泳、偷别的天鹅的受精蛋给她孵化、帮她整理羽毛哄她开心。天鹅的寿命很长，如果我死了她就孤独终老了。”

“你还是小孩子，怎么会想到死。”

“会啊。你试试看考前72小时突击哲学考试论文，教师主讲的是‘死亡究竟意味着什么’。”

吉尔伽美什笑出了声。此时已经很晚了，他们都精神松弛，窝在一起渐渐犯困。一个人不接话就会填补进黑夜般的沉默。

不知过去多久，迪卢木多强撑地补了一句：“我可是天鹅，人类怎么可能杀死我。”

“考试也不行。”吉尔伽美什赞许地补充。

吉尔伽美什小的时候孤独一人，没有人晚上陪他睡觉，哪怕是西杜丽，讲完故事后也会离开。而且她讲的故事毫不新鲜，吉尔伽美什从小就是神童，看遍家里的藏书作为幼儿读物。当然，野营露宿也没有。因为如果他被绑票抓走，值一个天文数字的价钱。

迪卢木多不算孤独，出差杀人的时候不算，他在家的时候有养父和伴侣，现在也有。可惜papa只有嘴上说着多偏爱他一点，从不陪他睡觉，他是爱与梦之神，和所有的“鸟儿”梦中相见。天鹅会陪他睡觉，羽毛暖和，散发着太阳和湖水的味道。她会发出很多叫声，但是意思只有一件事：我很爱你，想要和你繁殖后代……

总而言之，因为睡得太晚，第二天起床的时候只有早午饭可以吃，吃完吉尔伽美什就得回去上班了，他们说好的。早午饭是牛排三明治和混了银鱼的烤羊羔肉卷，里面还有点清新的柠檬味。迪卢木多一吃就十分中意，一个人快把一盘子吃完了还拿面包意犹未尽地蘸酱汁。

吉尔伽美什还完全醒，不管睡得多晚他很容易早醒，再努力继续睡就会像现在这样哈欠连天。门外的喂鸟器上聚集了一圈叽叽喳喳的雀鸟，他正对着它们上下飞旋的小小身影。

“你有羽毛吗？”他突然问道，问完他竟然有些后悔——真稀奇上一次他懊悔自己的决定是什么时候？迪卢木多没把这当作一句傻话。这个什么也不在乎，特别不怕疼的年轻人听到这句话的时候神色都变了，连手里最后一块沾满肉汁的面包都放下了。他低头说：“我没有啊，人怎么会长羽毛呢。”

吉尔伽美什彻底清醒了，像是踩在冰面上的人突然意识到脚下脆如薄纸，人与真相的距离有时就只差这么跺一跺脚。

他在说谎，因为他又不是人。

人类生来就具有情感，生者可以死，死者可以生。但“鸟儿”就不是这么自由，它们总是被迫在这一面受挫，直到长出一层羽毛。年纪大了它们在人类世界活动得久了，渐渐明白这种经年累月嫩肉被挫伤到麻木的痛苦，不是一个人类应得的，但对“鸟儿”来说却是必要的。因此它们不会回头去杀死当年的教官，也不恨安格斯。正因为是“鸟儿”才会长出羽毛，让它们面不改色地从世界中杀出一条血路，以硬碰硬地在黑暗世界里刻下属于安格斯的名字。

这才是迪卢木多深信不疑的，他是美丽而强健的天鹅，人类怎么可能伤害到他。只有在他说谎的时候，他的羽毛落下了，令他脆弱，令他看到自己的愿望：他希望时间可以永远停留在这一刻。

可时间终究不会为了谁慢下脚步，迪卢木多在一阵肉眼可见的情绪低落后又若无其事起来。如果吉尔伽美什是那个能剥掉他羽毛的人，他应该杀了他。从某种意义上来说papa真是未卜先知：吉尔伽美什可能盯上他，就算如此也不要杀了他。不过他一定想不到吉尔伽美什把自己给上了，想到这迪卢木多的心情又好了一点，他问：“你除了侧写师还干什么副业吗，宝石鉴定？”

迪卢木多比划了一下这栋漂亮的别墅。别的不说，跑车和送上门的美食与每日更换的水果可不是寻常意义的单身生活服务。他们凌晨左右进门的时候迪卢木多就醒了，还特地从楼梯口往下看了一眼才把陶瓷刀片藏回去重新爬上床睡觉。

“宝石鉴定也只是爱好，”吉尔伽美什挑眉，“赚钱很容易，钱就像自来水。用它把谁淹死，或者把什么人推上某个位置达成目的才是副业吧。”

尽管这样的描述很模糊，迪卢木多听懂了。杀人从来不是目的，只是通常而言人死了最方便有别人占据他的位置。他看吉尔伽美什一边说着一边走到一处房间里。

“过来。”他在一个屏幕上按了指纹和虹膜。

指纹跟虹膜，迪卢木多瞄到一眼，飞速地想到。人死后眼球得立刻挖出来保存，否则虹膜会被破坏。他说话了，有没有声纹验证？

“过来，挑一个喜欢的颜色，除了红的。”

“我一般喜欢绿色……”迪卢木多探头进去看了一眼又立刻退了出来，大声说：“你不能送我这种，你也不该给我看！”

里面居然是一个小型宝库，连迪卢木多都清楚这其中的价值——他还是为了吉尔伽美什挑宝石才明白的。“除了一个死人外，本王没有敌人。送你的话只有这种才合适，”吉尔伽美什就在他一臂以内的距离悠然自得地说，“你昨天拿出来的三件东西是全新的，扔掉也不可惜。身边常用的，使用过一段时间的你却拿不出来，因为会留下个人痕迹。你……”

迪卢木多直视吉尔伽美什，一整个宝库夺目的光滑也无法转移他的注意力。他屏住呼吸。

“……大概是谁家跑出来玩的小孩吧。”

吉尔伽美什觉得迪卢木多的金眼睛其实非常好看，锐利且带着少年人的澄澈，像是那种打磨出镜面的利刃倒映出的一角光芒。太过漂亮，几乎令人忘记它落手就见血。

见他半天没说话，吉尔伽美什有些不耐烦了：“宝石可以切割，可以打磨。多的是什么也不问的宝石店……”

迪卢木多不再犹豫，进去摸了一颗翠绿的宝石出来。他未来的主人名为芬恩·麦克库尔，也是如吉尔伽美什这样的金色头发，眼睛像是碧绿的毒药。吉尔伽美什的宝库还是有些防护手段的，拿走一颗后其余立刻暗了下去。迪卢木多退出来，心里在遗憾红色不能拿。“你喜欢什么样的？”他问。

吉尔伽美什好像只喜欢黄金，他有一对黄金耳环，还有黄金项链和手链，像一串金闪闪的贝壳，就放在抽屉里。和来的时候一样，他们并排坐在金色跑车里。吉尔伽美什没有让秘书送他。

“脚环。你见过保护的鸟类脚上带着那种刻着放飞日期的环吗？”

“那是编号。”迪卢木多的伴侣就有，原本是一连串数字，后来他做了一个，蚀刻了一连串的蔷薇。

“那还是写你的名字，看上去就像戒指。”

车停在首饰店门口，迪卢木多给吉尔伽美什开门的时候看到橱窗里的戒指，心想还真是这一回事，突然笑了起来。迪卢木多画天鹅脚环的草图真是轻车熟路，就是要求太奇怪了：用黄金和宝石给天鹅打一个脚环，就是湖里游泳、天上乱飞、草丛里踩来踩去的那种天鹅。店员反复确认得迪卢木多都烦了。吉尔伽美什刚掏出卡老板就立刻出来接手，黄金脚环的材料钱和人工费等价，毕竟人工费包含保密服务，那确实价值连城。迪卢木多全不知道这些，他还在专注地修改草图，连店员正偷偷打量他也没有注意。

从首饰店出来到警局门口就只有一点点路，迪卢木多拉着吉尔伽美什从一条小巷子抄近路。说是小巷子实际上旁边的建筑都很矮，午后的阳光刺得人睁不开眼睛。其实迪卢木多的目的也就是仅此而已，吉尔伽美什整个人都闪闪发亮，像是被太阳照亮的黄金。

正如吉尔伽美什理论上还在休假中——再走两步路到警局他就开始工作；迪卢木多也处于考试假的末尾——只看什么时候新的邮件进他邮箱。他可以胡思乱想，到处乱跑还去跟自己感兴趣的人睡，甚至收下他的礼物。宝石确实很好，体积小而价值高，美丽又富有寓意。

几步路的时间他们没有再说话，最后的机会正静静如阳光般淌过。前面谁家跑出来玩的小孩的部分，从吉尔伽美什的话不能得出他已经身份暴露，迪卢木多准备放弃这次机会，正如papa嘱咐的那样。好在他没什么逆反心，这个杀掉那个杀掉最后这个不要去碰，顶多可以吓唬一下，他自己做出的决定和以前的所有命令说实话也没有实质区别。

归根结底吉尔伽美什现在还活着只是因为迪卢木多一点也不想杀了他，倒不如说他简直想教育吉尔伽美什不要把宝库随便亮给别人看或者说不要挑衅一个隐藏身份的杀手。吉尔伽美什说过他没有敌人，除了一个死人之外。“鸟儿”不会与人为敌，只有人会与人为敌。如果对吉尔伽美什来说连死人也会，那还挺可怕的，毕竟人不能死两次。

迪卢木多原本走在吉尔伽美什后面两步，在见到迎面而来的另一个戴耳机的年轻人的时候突然越过他走上前去。对方藏在裤兜里的蝴蝶刀还没来得及拔出就被狠狠按下，耳机线和颈动脉在同一时间被划开。迪卢木多甚至提前捋起袖管避开了绝大部分喷溅而出的血。他完全可以预判血液喷涌的形状，动作流畅得犹如舞会中的华丽转身，与此同时他听见吉尔伽美什掏枪并拉开保险栓的声音。

天底下怎么会有这么巧的事。

迪卢木多在工作中倒霉的情形不知凡几，他从来没有叹过气，对工作叹气会砸安格斯的招牌，可救下吉尔伽美什结果现在正被他用枪指着不是工作的一部分，超展开里都可以算作神回了。

如果能坐下来解释的话还挺简单：这是个不怎么高明的杀手，在迪卢木多眼里他的目标和意图清楚得一塌糊涂。吉尔伽美什说自己没有敌人真是过于自信了，不过看他掏枪的速度和稳定的双手，估计也不会有什么危险。再给迪卢木多一次机会他一定不作这无用功，蹲在一旁瑟瑟发抖。哪怕被吉尔伽美什鄙视，也要像个废物一样地大声惨叫。

说实话？

说实话他什么也没有想， **他不能让吉尔伽美什就这么死在自己的身边。**

吉尔伽美什正用枪指着他，用眼神命令他跟他去警局。迪卢木多非常好奇到底怎么样才能不说话但传达出如此明确的意思，但他已经没有时间了。人在被枪指住的那一刻就已经死了，他的假期结束了。

迪卢木多用反光准确地晃花了吉尔伽美什的眼，吉尔伽美什闭着眼睛连续五枪都没有打中他——大概想象不到他的路线是直线靠近。第六发之前迪卢木多抢下了他的枪，手指一拨子弹便叮叮当当掉了一地。他长臂一伸，直接跃上墙头，往下一瞥他便庆幸起自己刚才没有多事再去碰吉尔伽美什——他的手里捏着伪装成笔的电击枪。

如果心知肚明这是唯一也是最后一次见面，你在离别前会说些什么？幸会幸会，我就是天鹅。您对我有兴趣真是令我受宠若惊。下次见面的时候我一定给你带玫瑰。看到没有这就是我的翅膀……迪卢木多什么也没说，“鸟儿”只有心情放松的时候才唱歌。如果被拿枪指着，它只会拍拍翅膀，高高飞走。

吉尔伽美什没有贸然往警局方向跑，如果迪卢木多有这个心，他现在就是第二个躺在地上，气管和动脉被同时割开的受害者——第一个已经是死人了。他索性站在原地，眼前的景象稍微恢复他就抬头，正和蹲在墙头盯着自己的金眼睛对了个正着。

年轻而矫健的杀手“天鹅”就如自己宣称的那样，拥有翅膀和喙，自然也拥有刀枪不入的羽毛。他的脸颊上被子弹擦过，现在流下了血，但他全不在意，只是在流下来的那一刻用袖子吸走了血液，然后转眼消失在了墙头。

吉尔伽美什这才向警局跑去，等他封锁整个街区的时候迪卢木多已经消失得无影无踪。别墅里的痕迹也被悄悄破坏干净了。就像零点的钟声响起地上只剩一个南瓜，亦或是哑女的荨麻衣被丢下枯萎成粉末，一切物质上的痕迹都被干干净净地消灭了，只剩下吉尔伽美什的心里确信这不到24小时的经历是真实存在过的。被迪卢木多杀死的那个人正由法医验尸，吉尔伽美什在心里构想着迪卢木多。这一次他就在犯罪现场目睹一切的发生。正如他所言，他工作的时候通常有一个人站在自己的面前。不再是面目模糊、拍拍翅膀就飞走的“天鹅”，他的形象如此清晰，正是他杀了人却没有逃，肆无忌惮与自己对视的那双金眼睛。

“小混蛋。”

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 还有几篇番外！


End file.
